


Birdflash Requests! (OPEN)

by Birdflash_Smercy



Series: Birdflash Favorites [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdflash_Smercy/pseuds/Birdflash_Smercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything and everything that gets requested. Take a chance and ask for something!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, people. You send in requests, and I will write the stories. If you want to be listed anonymously, just say so. Otherwise, I will list your name by the request. BIRDFLASH REQUESTS ONLY! I refuse to write any other pairing in this universe, because none can rival the mighty Birdflash! They sexy and they know it. ;P


	2. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PrideandPadawans for the prompt.
> 
> Request: "Dick proposes to Wally at the same time Wally tries to propose to Dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fairly easy to write, and I put it through my favorite online editing tool like a million times. Hope I did well! And yes, the grammar isn't the best, but that's because it's super nervous Wally thinking at ultimate super speed! Me and my excuses for being lazy...sigh.
> 
> More thanks to autocrit.com for editing every single revision of this.

              "Hey, Dick! I-I need to ask you something." Wally West is love with his best friend. He doesn't know how it happened, or why it happened, just that...well, it happened. And to be honest, he was cool with it. It meant he got to buy a ring and laugh as Dick gave him a blank stare, and see the shock register onto the younger man's face. If the acrobat was feeling himself, there would be a kiss. Wally was sure there would be a kiss.  
             So here he was, holding the small black box behind his back. The speedster underwent the painfully long wait for his boyfriend to be 22, because he didn't want to propose too soon and they'd only been dating for a year but he loved him, and Jesus he was still rushing it because he needed this more than he wanted this and all of a sudden he was hearing Dick say, "Actually, I have a question, too." "Oh." Wally fidgeted a bit, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "You wanna ask first?" The brunette bit his lip. "Well, I mean, if you wanted to ask first, that's fine." They both stood there in awkward silence for a moment, before Dick had a brilliant idea.   
            "How about we ask at the same time?" Wally nodded, too nervous to notice his boyfriend take something out of his jacket pocket. "Ready, set, go!"  
            Both heroes went down on one knee, shouting, "Will you marry me?" and holding engagement rings, in sync. The redhead's eyes went wide, and he began to stutter, "Oh my god, yes, yes, oh my god Dick yes," but halfway through someone else's lips were crashing against his and god, it was so sweet. Wally groaned slightly and Dick pulled away, smirking insanely. "So, we're engaged now?" "Uh huh." "Bats is going to kill you, Kid Idiot." "You're worth it, Rob."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, on to the next request! I'm in a good mood and have a whole lot of time on my hands. This first one went WAY faster than I thought it would, although I admit it is way shorter than I would've wanted. Perhaps I'll re-estimate the wait time to 3 days max.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to purplebitelite for the prompt.
> 
> Request: "Maybe Dick using Wally as his base during some partnered acrobatics. Like when they do backbenda while balancing on the other person only using their hands and stuff. Everyone just kind of like woah. Dude. Yea. I'm a bit obsessed with Dicks acrobatic ability. Maybe Wally can't help but get a little turned on by Robins display."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is double the length of the last one! And there is twice the fluff! I warn you now that there is adorable, sassy Dick at the end. This takes place during Season One of YJ, when Dick(who I refer to as Robin because I can) is 13 and Wally is 15.
> 
> Didn't really edit this one. Hope it's okay.

         "Hey, KF. Mind helping me with some partner stuff? Or are you just going to stand there and watch?" Wally could already feel a small amount of crimson grace his cheeks. The way Robin's body moved...it wasn't natural, and yet he carried out every move and trick with such grace and ease that anyone would tell you the younger boy had been born with such ability.   
         And then there was the feeling it gave the bronze-haired boy. He had no words other than 'it turned him on', but it wasn't like Wally was ever a genius with words when it came to his emotions. For the past hour, Wally had just stood there, ignoring the things he was supposed to be working on and watching his friend bend and twist and oh god why did Dick have to be so hot?  
         "Hello? Anybody home?" Batman's protege waved a hand in front of the speedster's face as he hung from the ceiling, unknowingly causing Wally a great deal of uncomfort. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. What was the question?" Robin smirked and probably rolled his eyes, but it was hard to tell with the mask on. "Just get on the floor and go into the position you'd use to crab walk," the brunette commanded, to which Kid Flash responded by lying on the floor. "Teach me, o limber one!"   
         Robin's petite hands lifted up Wally's thighs, forcing him to bend his legs and shudder slightly from the touch. "Now you have to use your arms to push up the rest of your body, kay?" "Kay." Robin smiled. "Great job. Here's the fun part." Kid Flash grunted as his friend stood on his shoulders, facing the redhead. Ever so slowly, Robin bent backwards until his hands rested on Wally's knees, unable to see the adorable shade of crimson that covered his friend's face. "I'm going to see how long I can hold this. My record is ten minutes." "Ten minutes?!? Dude, that's like, a world record!" "Yeah, it is. Now shut up and keep steady." Wally gulped, and decided to focus on the ceiling above. Except the ceiling was blocked out by Robin's groin. The redhead bit his lower lip, stifling a moan as he got a giant boner.  
         "You okay, Wally? It's only been like two minutes. I take it back," the brunette lifted up one hand to check his watch, never wavering from his position, "It's been one minute twenty-three seconds and counting." Wally squeezed his eyes shut, his reply mufled as he bit the inside of his cheek, "F-fine. J-just do your thing, bro." Robin hopped off of his friend, rather literally, and helped him to his feet. "Dude, you look like a tomato. And I will use that against you, Kid Tomato." "I'm fine, Rob. Really." 'Totally fine. Just want to shove you against a wall and rape you. That's all.' The speedster's dirty-as-heck mind did not help the color of his face, and the red pigment deepened. Hands on his hips, Robin cocked his head and wrinkled his nose, legs crossed as he leaned back against a nearby wall. "I think you need a doctor. Because you're either extremely sick, or I make you blush." Batman's protege laughed, which was the cutest thing ever to Wally and he couldn't stop himself because fast as lightning his arms were around the younger boy, who stood there in shock. Before the redhead could pull away and start apologizing, Robin nuzzled the nape of his neck and snuggled into the embrace, practically leaning into the speedster. "R-Rob?" "Shut up. I'm enjoying the moment." "Oh." "And yeah, I did know that you find my acrobatics sexy this whole time." "You are officially a dick." "Looks like you're a lucky boy." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "It means, I'm your Dick." With those words, Robin twisted out of the hug with a smug grin and stated, rather sassily, "Come on, KF. I need to break my record."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially done for today! Writing will resume tomorrow.


	4. My Bendy Little Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally hates to be teased by his boyfriend, so when he gets his chance for some payback, he's all for it. Of course, being a scientist, he always gets some research done. His discoveries?  
> a) Dick is very sensitive to touch.  
> b) He makes kitten sounds when happy.  
> c) Having Dick bend and twist in his lap is freaking hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to purplebitelite for the prompt.
> 
> It's not a lemon like I pictured, but I thought this fluffy, sexy scene was perfect. Over 400 words of fluff <3
> 
> Slight continuation of last chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Extreme fluff ahead.  
> OTHER WARNING: Sexy, adorable Dick ahead.

     There were very few things that Wally didn't like about Dick. But if he had to choose, it would be the teasing.  
Whenever the younger boy was bored, he'd play with Wally's head until he couldn't tell left from right, whispering flirtatious sayings with double meanings and lazily playing with the collar of his boyfriend's shirt, but with the most innocent look on his face the whole time. How could such a sexy person be so cruel?  
     "Wally! Come here a minute!" And the redhead was running, wanting eagerly to see what Dick was so excited about. When he arrived, skidding at a halt in the doorway, there was Batman's protege, doing a hand stand.  
     "You are evil." The speedster scowled, despite the fact that he was a very happy camper at the moment. When Dick and Wally first started dating, the brunette had known what Wally thought of his flexibility. With the use of words, Wally could only describe it as really, really hot.  
     Dick frowned, but since he was upside down it looked like a small smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I've been holding this for twenty minutes and I'd like a break, so I thought we could goof off or whatever the heck you want to do." Wally smiled knowingly, completely convinced that the brunette was messing with him.  
     "Fine. I'll just stand over here." The bronze-haired speedster moved so that Robin couldn't see him, and sat down behind him. As the gymnastics pro leaned backwards, he realized hat his ankles were resting on Wally's shoulders.  
"Uh, KF? W-What are you doing?"  
     "Sitting"  
     "Oh."  
     At this point Dick was blushing furiously, laying there while Wally slid his arm up the brunette's pants, his fingers delicately tracing circles on the younger boy's thigh. "Wally, stooop~!!" He shuddered, making the cutest little mewling sounds.  
     "Okay I have two reasons why that's not going to happen. First, you sound like a kitten oh my god, and second, you did say you wanted to goof off." The redhead smirked, his other hand reaching for Dick's hand and pulling him up into a sitting position. The brunette whimpered as Wally focused both hands on pulling him closer, missing the gentle touch of his fingers. "God, stop bending like that," the speedster muttered as Dick drew him closer, arms draped lazily around his neck.  
      Love you," he whispered, pressing their lips together.  
     "Yeah. Love you too, my bendy little kitten."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Numbuh13m for the prompt.
> 
> Request: Dick and Wally begin dating, it surprises everyone. But, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry and Bruce and Alfred are very supportive of the pair, and the seem to be in love. Suddenly Dick acts very possessive of Wally. Dick hits Wally and emotionally abuses Wally. Wally is scared to say anything because he doesn't want to get Dick in trouble. And he lies about the bruises. Dick takes it to the next level one day. He asks Wally to have sex, and Wally says no, so Dick gets mad and his him. Dick forces him down and had his way with him. Wally was a virgin. Wally lies there not saying anything, not doing anything. Just remembering what happened when his father had done this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, I'm telling you now that it is really depressing at the end. The lemony part is bad, but I'm tired and did my best to cover it. This is a two-parter, because the request was long and split in two so I said, "Screw it I'm sleepy!" Also lots of swearing. I tried not to be very descriotive, despite my inner over-achieving writer who wants every sentence to have it's own paragraph because descriptions, and every laragraph to have a chapter because descriptions, and MEH! Below is a sample of Wally's misery and Dick's...dickiness.
> 
> Wally: DICK COME BACK TO ME!  
> Dick: Stupid bitch.  
> Wally: WHY?!?!
> 
> Oh and I can't write battle scenes when I'm sleepy so ANGST.

     Wally woke up with a smile. He ate breakfast with a smile. He sped over to the Cave with a smile. "Rob!"  
     "Yeah, babe?" Dick Grayson was Wally's glorious, beautiful, wonderful boyfriend. They started dating a few days ago, and everything was just great becau- "Klarion is causing trouble again. Come on guys, let's have an a good morning battle session!" Stupid Artemis, butting in.  
~Time Skip brought to you by fluffy Birdflash~  
     "Teekhl!" Klarion shouted as his familiar was relentless attacked by a certain pair of lovebirds, who kept up some playful flirting while they beat up the cat.  
     "It's obvious that I love you more. The power of my love allows me to give this cat a beating!"  
     "I thought I was the only feline you loved to punish?"  
It was pretty clear that Robin was winning. Klarion let out a roar of fury and snatched up his cat, muttering something about payback and wiping the smiles off their faces. Suddenly Rob had been shot down by a blast of energy, and he lay passed out  
_A Few Weeks Later..._  
     "Hey, Wally! I made cookies!" M'gann called out, knowing that the redhead liked her baked goods.  
     "Oh, awesome! I'm on my wa-"  
     "He's busy." Robin suddenly interrupted, pulling the speedster away from the team and towards the quarters.  
Wally, however, was very upset. "What the hell, Rob! She made COOKIES!" He tried to yank away from the brunette, but as soon as they were far away from the others, something shocking happened.  
      _SMACK_. Wally's eyes widened in suprise as a red handprint marked his cheek. "R-Rob?" But his boyfriend didn't seem to be listening as he dragged him towards a bedroom. "Rob, I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! Just please, don't, don't!"

      _I guess it all started after our battle with Klarion. When Robin finally woke up, he pulled me aside from everyone else. Of course, he made a point to kiss me (for like five minutes straight) in front of the entire team. But when the team was far away and we were alone, Robin started hitting me. I had to come up with excuses for the giant bruises when Uncle Barry asked(by which I mean interrogated) me about them. Although, how many times am I going to be able to say I tripped? And then the things Dick said. God, he said horrible things. He called me names and treated me like a dog, worse than a dog, and god.....god...._

     "Useless," _SMACK_ , "fucking," another kick aimed at the speedster's stomach, "slut." Wally whimpered as he curled into a ball, new bruises covering his body while blood dripped from a cut on his pip.  
     "I'm s-sorry..."  
     "Bitch. Sorry means you won't do it again." Dick kicked the sobbing boy, earning a yelp. "That's for being a lying whore. How many times do I have to say it until it gets through your thick skull? You. Are. Mine." Every pause meant more pain. More bruises. More fire alarms blaring in his head, practically screaming at Wally to get up, to run away, to do something to get away from this monster that he somehow still believed was his boyfriend. "Get out of my face," Dick growled, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut, leaving his victim to cry and tell himself that it was because he was doing something wrong.  
~Another Time Skip brought to you by sleepy Robin~  
     "I don't know what you're implying," Wally muttered, avoiding Dick's eyes. It was a bit difficult, considering the brunette had him shoved against the wall.  
     "You know exactly what I'm implying. Your choice, bitch. Sex or a good beating." Honestly, the speedster wanted neither. Despite Dick's taunts of 'whore' and 'slut', Wally was still a virgin. And this asshole that couldn't possibly be Richard Grayson was the last person he wanted to get down and dirty with. So he just went limp, like he had so many times the past month, and let Dick do whatever wanted. Clothes came off silently, lying next to the bed. Wally closed his eyes, not wanting to see the evil, even if he had to experience every moment of it. His 'boyfriend' was not at all gentle, almost instantly beginning to thrust his cock into the now former virgin.  
     "For a slut, you're fucking tight," Dick muttered, once again using the foul language that Wally knew his precious Robin would never let out of his mouth, especially not directed towards the bronze-haired speedster. But god, the pain. Biting back screams, knowing they would only make things worse unless Dick asked for them, Wally could feel tears streaming down his cheeks as his childhood came flooding back to him. His father, just as violent and as foul-mouthed as this stranger that Dick had become, beating him senseless, telling him he would never amount to anything, that he wasn't a hero, that he should burn they cape and stay at home where he belonged. It was the worst when Rudolph went off about Kid Flash, but the insults and hits from before he was a superhero hurt just as much. The words echoed in his head as Dick continued to thrust, and maybe if this was the real Dick, the real love of his life, Wally would've felt something. He just felt empty. He felt...  
      _"Pathetic. Useless. Worthless."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cliffhanger was brought to you by- You know what, screw this Birdie is tired. Yes, you may call me Birdie! Now for sleep. Maybe I'll dream up some good ides for that Sexy Back oneshot I'm writing for 'Puppies, Kittens, and Birdflash'. And for the second part of this. Wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Numbuh13m's request.
> 
> Request: Barry finds out about the abuse, and rushes to Bruce's house to yell at him and Dick, but Dick is missing. He was kidnapped. Despite everything Dick did to him, Wally searches for him. Wally loves Dick. Wally is the one to find Dick. (I picture the villain a magic user) turns out, Dick was under a spell that caused him to treat the love of his life the way he did. They make up, Dick over apologizes, but Wally brushes him off saying stuff like, "should of known you would never have done that." Barry still weary of leaving Wally alone with Dick. Dick and Barry have a one on one...
> 
> Hope I did okay.

     The night Wally came home with a black eye and swollen lip was the night Barry decided he'd had enough.  
     "Wally, who's doing this to you? And don't tell me you tripped, or that it's because of a fight with some bad guy, or whatever else you think is a suitable excuse. What the hell makes you think that I don't know, because god dammit Wally of course I kno-" Barry was cut off by his nephew's sobs. The boy clung to his uncle, soaking his shirt in tears.  
     "I can't, I can't, I-I love him, god, please," was what Wally managed to croak out, and using his amazing forensic skills, which was how he had come to the conclusion of abuse, Barry finally figured it out. He stayed with Wally until the boy fell asleep, his injuries mostly healed.   
     The blonde man tightened his jaw and was out the door, on his way to give a certain little bird a piece of his mind.  
~This Time Skip was brought to you by a very refreshed Birdie~  
     Bruce answered the door today, as Alfred was busy. He smiled at his old friend, but was confused at the speedster's grim expression. "Dick's been abusing Wally."  
The almighty Batman, unfazeable Bruce Wayne, just stood there in shock. "How...why...DICK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" His ward didn't reply.   
     "Master Bruce, I must inform you that Master Richard never returned to the manor." Alfred, seeming to come out of nowhere, frowned, an expression shared by Bruce and Barry.   
     "However, this letter was left at the doorstep." The butler handed the white envelope to Bruce, who scowled as he read it. Barry snatched it ou of his hands, and read it himself.  
~Meanwhile, Wally wasn't sleeping!~  
     It was all over the news. Bruce Wayne's ward had been kidnapped, again, and the police were doing everything they could to find him. But not as much as Wally was. Every abandoned building, every dark and creepy basement was checked and crossed off the speedster's map as he spent the next three days searching. To be honest,Barry didn't understand it. "Everything he's put you through, and you still want him back?"  
     Wally would always want Dick back. He'd been wanting him back since the first day the abusive, foul-mouthed stranger had hit him. Because that would never be his wonderful, beautiful, absolutely divine little kitten.  
 _A Couple Days Later..._  
     It took forever, but Wally found him. He found Dick. "God, what did he do to you," the bronze-haired speedster murmured, gently touching burn marks that formed weird patterns.  
     He had been able to defeat his boyfriend's captor, Klarion, by sneaking up on Teekhl, the stupid cat that caused all this. Wally deducted that the burst of energy that had hit Dick at the end of their battle a couple months ago must've been a spell, and now, hopefully, it would be broken.  
     Dick hissed, slowly coming back into consciousness as he flinched away from Wally's touch. The brunette was shackled to the wall, shirt torn. Red symbols were imprinted on his skin, but they would come off. He whispered something tiredly, and Wally could only make it out the third time.  
     "I'm sorry Wally..."  
~And now we skip to Dick's desperate apologies!~  
     "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, god Wally it's okay, if you hate me, because I was horrible to you and god, god," Dick was on the verge of tears. He'd been apologizing for hours, and at one point Barry dragged him away to have a talk. Of course, Wally had eavesdropped, but that was to be expected.

      _"You're lucky. You have a good excuse. But if you EVER hurt Wally like that again, I personally will be the one to kidnap you and pay back double of whatever you do to him!"_

     At that point, Wally had stopped listening in and instead had snatched Dick and taken him away.  
     "I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry." Wally gave him a hard look, and the brunette silenced himself.  
     "I swear, one more apology and I'll kill you."  
     "But-"  
     "Shut up so I can kiss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Birdie must take break.  
> Wally: Okay, see ya later Birdie~  
> Dick: I thought I was your bird?  
> Wally: You will never be my bird.  
> Dick: *cries in corner*  
> Wally: *turns Dick around and kisses him* You're my kitten.  
> Dick: Mew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I WILL DO BETTER. I'm going to take 2-3 day break, because I've never done this much writi g at the same time, and WOW. So there might be some additions, but otherwise don't expect much.

     Wally West has a secret. He's gay, and he has a crush on his perfectly straight best friend, Dick Grayson.  
     Dick has a secret, too. He's homophobic, and struggles with his beliefs and the fact that, despite his fears, he may just be in love with a certain bronze-haired speedster.

     "Dick-I-really-have-to-tell-you-something-that's-super-mega-uber-important!" The redhead blurted into his phone, talking at an inhuman speed. He relaxed slightly at the sound of Dick's voice, laughing while he said he'd be right there.  
     It only took ten minutes for the Boy Wonder to arrive. Wally smiled and pulled him into the living room, not noticing Dick's uncomfortable expression and the light shade of pink his face had turned when he grabbed his hand. Definitely not noticing his adorable helmet hair,   
     "So, what is this 'super-mega-uber-important' thing you need to tell me?" Dick asked, his blush now faded as he lounged in an arm chair. Wally was still standing, having decided that he needed to be able to laugh it off if need be.  
     "Dick, I'm gay."  
     "What?"  
     "I'm gay."  
     Wally stood there, eyes squeezed shut, and suddenly he felt something hit against his face and oh god Dick had slapped him.  
     "What. The. Hell. That is wrong on _so_ many levels. I can't believe that you've been hiding this from me! What, do you have a fucking crush on me?!? God!" Dick screeched, racing out of the house. There were no sounds when the brunette left. Wally sank to his knees, tears already forming in his eyes.

     Dick had locked himself in his room back at the manor. What the hell was wrong with him? Had he really just screamed at his best friend for something that wasn't his fault? For liking guys? And had he really been such a bitch that he hadn't realized it sooner?  
     Constantly finding reasons to tease him, to touch him. Always grabbing his hand rather than his wrist. That sad, almost jealous look he got whenever Dick was talking with Zatanna. All of it was because Wally was....he was....he was gay. And that scared the shit out of Dick.  
      _Ring. Ring._ The brunette pulled out his cell phone. It was Barry. Why Bruce gave him his number, Dick woukd never know.  
     "Hey."  
     "Hi, Dick. Have you seen Wally today?"  
     "No. Why?"  
      _(The lie came so easily, the lie....the lie....)_ b  
     "He seems really upset. I just thought you might have known something about it."  
     "Nope, sorry. Well, I'll see you later, Mr. Allen."  
     "Bye, Dick. And call me Barry."  
     He hung up. The only thought in his mind was, _'Dammit, dammit, dammit,'_ as he ran a hand through his hair.  
     "I am officially an ass."  
 _A Couple Days Later..._  
     Wally was crying, still in his pajamas. How was he supposed to know that the person opening his door wasn't his uncle? The speedster gave a yelp of suprise as someone flopped down next to him, laying so that cold blue eyes faced the ceiling. Both were silent, until Dick broke the tension.  
     "Sorry for being a crappy friend."  
     "Crappy friend? Really?"  
     "Yeah, maybe bitch is more accurate."  
     "Just a bitch?"  
     "Fine. I am a goddamned son of a fucking bitch that has been such an ass that ass isn't even the right word for it."  
     "Just an ass?"  
     "Asshole."  
     "More like a whole ass."  
     Dick laughed, Wally smiled, and they hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Dick wants me to tell you that it was a perfectly friend-only hug, and they totally did not mean it in any way other than friendliness. Because they are friends.  
> PPS: Wally says that he may or mat not have hugged Dick with ulterior motives.  
> PPPS: Dick just wants to inform everyone that Wally is a no-good, god forsaken, fucking pro-NO DICK, I REFUSE TO SAY THAT! It is a lie. I think...WALLY PLEASE SAY IT'S A LIE!


	8. Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with my break and actually did some writing! It's not done yet, but I feel bad about taking a vacation so soon. Hopefully this short entry gives you a feel for the rest of the story.

     "See ya, Wally." Dick yawned as the redhead picked up his overnight bag and sped out the door. The two had spent the night at the manor, messing around on the Xbox and play-fighting with Robin and Kid Flash 'figurines'.  
     He didn't doubt that he wouldn't see his best friend later that day. The idea that Wally wouldn't reach home didn't even occur to him. How was Dick supposed to know that there were worse villains than the ones he fought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me one more day. I've been doing a lot with family because of birthdays and MY BIRTHDAY! 5 more days!


	9. Part 1

      "See ya, Wally." Dick yawned as the redhead picked up his overnight bag and sped out the door. The two had spent the night at the manor, messing around on the Xbox and play-fighting with Robin and Kid Flash 'figurines'.   
      He didn't doubt that he wouldn't see his best friend later that day. The idea that Wally wouldn't reach home didn't even occur to him. How was Dick supposed to know that there were worse villains than the ones he fought?  
A few hours later...  
      Barry had called, demanding that his nephew be put on the line. When Dick replied by informing him that Wally had left a long time ago, the unthinkable thoughts were confirmed. Someone had taken the young speedster away.  
 _A week later..._  
      "Bruce, we have to find him. We have to. There are so many creeps in Gotham! Can you even imagine what the hell has happened to him in the last month? God, this is all my fault. It's my fault, Bruce! I-I should've followed him home...." DaddyBats just sat there with Dick on his lap as the brunette cried. Wally West had been gone for two weeks now, and even Batman was unable to locate the redhead. As Dick sobbed and rambled on about how sorry he was, Bruce awkwardly wrapped his arms around the boy in an attempt to hug him.   
      "We'll find him, Dick. Don't worry."  
 _A month later..._  
      Robin hadn't smiled in a month. Even more disturbing, he hadn't laughed. Anywhere you could possibly think a kidnapper could hide, the Boy Wonder had searched countless times. Except one place.  
      As Dick walked through the rotting doorway and down the noisy steps, a feeling of hopelessness began to gnaw at his heart. What if he never found Wally? What if he never got to tell him that they were much more than friends, that they could be so much closer if he'd let him? The stairs creaked in rhythm with the pounding of his chest, only interrupted by a soft sob. Dick felt like crying as he reached the end of the stairs and his nightmares became reality.  
      There was Wally, stripped naked and chained to a wall, his arms high above his head. A dark cloth blocked his eyes, which was for the best, considering the obviously abused boy was covered in blood. Dark bruises were visible all along his thighs, leading upwards to dark gashes on his back, almost dripping with red.  
      "P-please, don't....I can't...I c-can't..." Dick wanted to kill himself. He wanted to kill himself because of the thoughts in his head, and the tent in his tights. How the hell did something like this, his best friend abused and naked, possibly turn him on?  
      "No...more..." Wally whimpered, unaware that his friend was in the room instead of his rapist. The Boy Wonder noticed a box near the doorway, and bit back a groan as he saw it's contents.  
      A riding crop was on top. Dick flicked his wrist, cringing slightly as Wally gave a yelp at the sound of it's snap. Next was a collar. Not some gothic accessory, but a full on dog collar, complete with choker and leash. The tags were labelled with a bunch of horrible insults, like 'Sex Pixie' and 'Slutty Bitch'. Other 'toys' lay in the box, and Dick kept getting images of him and Wally 'playing'. Finally snapping, the Boy Wonder grabbed the least painful thing, the dog collar and it's accessories. He slid the two collars over Wally's head and onto his neck, the leash connected to the metal choker.  
      Wally gave a small whine, as if telling him to get it over with. The brunette complied, pulling off his tights as gloved fingers moved over the older boy's back. He went to work, guilt clawing at his heart, trying to break through the shield lust had formed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What the hell happened to you?"  
>  "I guess I snapped. Madness is funny, really. One day you're perfectly fine, the next there are voices in your head and a knife in your hand."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING ME CRY. The comments you guys leave are really nice, and honestly I expected a ton of hate. I've never shared a single piece of my work on the internet, besides fragments of song lyrics and short poems in abandoned forums, so this honestly means a lot to me. The story below is currently a one-shot that I wrote a few days ago, but I'm considering a full-blown story.

      Three months since Dick disappeared, and Robin with him.  
      Three months since a new villain began to roam the streets, known as the elusive Silver Dove.

      "Dammit! I just-I don't understand it!" Wally was staring angrily at his phone, sobbing as he yelled. Another text, just like every week, had been sent by Dick.   
      _Why don't you ever come to visit me? The shadows get awfully lonely..._  
      "Then come back to me, you son of a bitch!" Wally's door creaked open, revealing M'gann's nervous face. She looked like she had been crying, although not as badly as Wally. With a sigh, Wally threw the phone onto his bed, waiting for the mission his friend had come to retrieve him for.The martian gulped before speaking.   
      "We're going to get him."  
      "Oh."  
      Silence.  
      "He sent me another text today."  
      More silence.  
      "He said he misses me. I doubt it. If we catch him, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him."  
      M'gann just lowered her gaze and Wally followed her out of the room and to the zeta tubes, both of them holding back the tears _he_ had caused.

      Super Boy didn't like the way Ro- _Silver Dove_ was able to dodge all of his hits. Wally was the only person, besides him, that was able to attack without bursting into tears, but even he was having a hard time attacking the boy.  
      The signature laugh, now laced with psychotic malice, echoed through the alleyway. Footsteps behind them, followed by the sound of the super-clone being shoved to the ground by a mid-air kick. Wally used his super-speed to grab the attacker's wrist, letting out a small gasp as the team finally saw their old friend.  
      Tall, lace-up boots gleaned black in the dim light, followed by bare legs. A pair of shorts truly lived up to their name as they struggled to cover the bottom of Dick's butt, causing both Wally and M'gann to blush. They were all surprised to see a silver vest and white dress shirt were the next feature of Dick's costume, leaving only the black and silver cape draped loosely around his shoulders and ending above his thighs.   
      But the costume wasn't all that had changed. His hair was lighter, now a more obvious brown. It was messy, rather than the usual well-groomed style, yet it still had a sense of practicality. The mask was replaced but what looked like a metallic replica, vines and flowers added as details. His eyes, almost looking like a colder blue than before, seemed to sparkle with the silver metal. Two hearts graced the corner of his eyes, the one on the outside slightly smaller, both the same sterling as his 'mask'.  
      "Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Foxy," Silver Dove cooed, eyes half-closed and tongue sliding over his upper lip. Wally scowled, mentally denying the red cheeks and tent between his legs.  
      The once analytical hero had become a psychopathic thief, using wit and, doubtless, his flirtatious nature to seduce his victims. People had continuously reported almost-rape and overly sexual behavior, and more often than not some type of kinky paralyzation.   
      "What the hell happened to you?"  
      "I guess I snapped. Madness is funny, really. One day you're perfectly fine, the next there are voices in your head and a knife in your hand."  
      Silver Dove spun around, easily escaping the speedster's grip. The blade in his hand was almost invisible as he slashed at the closest person; Artemis. She let out a cry of pain as blood spurted from the cut, collapsing to the ground. A large wound spread from her hip to her chest, and M'gann quickly rushed to her side. Soon the entire team was retreating, caring more about keeping the blonde safe than fighting their former friend. But Wally stayed.  
He had to, because Dick had him pinned to the wall and he certainly grown taller because their faces were much too close and he was pushing his body against him and OH GOD.   
      "It won't do for you to leave so soon, Foxy. I haven't had my fun."  
      "G-get off me..." Wally couldn't contain his moans as the silver fiend let his hand wander down, firmly stroking the barrier between fingers and cock.  
      "But you like it~" The brunette's voice was silky and soft, his whispers sending shuvers through the speedster's body. This wasn't happening to him. His best friend wasn't flirting with him, he wasn't helpless and turned on, and he most definitely wasn't having his costume cut off by a bloody knife.  
      Silver Dove smirked as he tore the outfit off, being sure to trail his finger along the redhead's thigh. Wally gave a yelp as Dick nipped at his neck, leaving kisses anywhere he could reach. As the pained sound left his mouth, someone else's tongue entered, playing wrestling games with his own. The speedster found his own hands unbuttoning the silver vest and dress shirt, moaning into their owner's mouth as Dick's fingers slid into his boxers.  
      "Make this birdie sing~" The former Boy Wonder cooed, their lips parting. A whine emitted from Wally, earning a cackle from Dick. But soon the brunette was in an adorable state of shock, a certain speedster pressing him to the ground.  
      "I always wondered what a dove sounded like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can give me 5 more positive comments on this chapter, I'll do my best to turn this into a story. Sounds stupid, but I don't want to write something people won't read. Especially because I'm a lazy little bitch. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	11. It's Short. You Have Been Warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two! Only 232 words, but I prefer the cliffhanger. That way everyone ends up happy and I don't get yelled at for turning this into a suicide fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few requests will be out of order, and I may throw a few oneshots in that I wrote at random. I've been busy with family and friends and birthdays, most notably my own, so not much writing has been done. Just be prepared for songfics. And terrible stories that I will simply refer to as 'oneshits'.

_Two Years Later_  
     It had been two years since _That Day_.  
     Two years since _The Incident_.  
     One year since Wally and Dick started dating.  
     One year since Wally started healing.

     "Wally, are you sure? I mean, it's only been-"  
     "Two years, Dick. Two years is plenty of time."  
     The brunette gave him a worried expression, but Wally ignored it, lacing their fingers together.  
     "I want to, Dick. And I know you do too."  
     "Damn you, Wally."  
     A small laugh was all that remained of the two outside of Dick's room in the mountain. One hand lazily grasped the edge of a black mask, tugging it off to reveal startlingly blue eyes. Wally whimpered slightly as his partner flinched back at the removal of his mask. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him close.  
     Soon they were both stripped naked and teasing each other, muffling moans and whines. Strong hands were tangled in red hair, warm breath winding down the speedster's neck as those hands trailed down, moving around areas that were once the color of death.

     But the touches were familiar. The movements, the sounds, the silent commands.  
     All the same as _That Day_.  
     The same as _The Incident_.

     As he lay in bed, breathless and cold without his lover, Wally smiled and laughed.  
     "It's a coincidence, right?"  
     The only word for it was 'uneasy'.


	12. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the first bit of what I've written so far. I'll do an alternate version, too, because I had an idea. What if Dick worked as a stripper, and Wally was just now finding out? 
> 
> Just a warning, the full version will have the use of alcohol by a minor. So be warned. That's a weird word. Warn, warned, warning. Weird...

"Dick, where are we going? You never told me."  
"It's a nightclub."  
"Bleh. Women are going to be all over you."  
"Don't worry. It's a _special_ nightclub."  
"I don't know what that means, but I will personally take the time to kill every whore that comes your way slowly and painfully."  
"But that means you have to kill yourself."  
"Hey!"  
That was the first conversation of the now inseparable couple. No one had seen it coming, and a few people weren't too happy. Most obviously, a certain blonde with superior archery skill. But Artemis was far from what Wally found attractive, as everyone soon found out when M'gann opened a closet to find Dick shirtless, arms pinned down, as he and Wally kissed.  
"Remember when the team found out?"  
"Yes, Wally. It was yesterday, which was when we found out."  
"That was was a real shocker. Who would've thought the Boy Wonder was _submissive_?"  
"Shut up. I'm only submissive the first time."  
"Yeah, ri-WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"  
"You'll see~"  
Dick parked the car and got out before opening Wally's door. The redhead mumbled something about 'gentlemanly bastard' when he took the outstretched hand, but was pretty quiet as they walked towards the door.  
"Dick."  
"What?"  
"Did you bring me to a stripper club?"  
"Yes."  
"I hate you."  
"Sure you do."


	13. I'm back~ Good News and Bad News...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes. Usually these things are boring as hell, but it's important for you guys to read this. Like, please. Read the freaking note.

So....I have been gone for awhile now, with absolutely no explanation.

Pretty much I became my own therapist because man, this is some kink and honestly twisted shit I've been writing, whether in my head or on here. 

I have come to the descision that I'm going to focus on fluff and angst and some slightly darker stuff, but nothing that makes me uncomfortable with myself.

Make any request you want, as always, but know that I might turn you down. I have nothing against this stuff, I just....well, to be blunt I'm not ready for the full-blown kinky stories. Maybe in the future. Maybe never. 

Don't hate me?  
Actually, hate me if you want.  
I could care less about haters.  
It's the internet, for god's sake.  
Lol now I sound like a real bitch, don't I?

Love or hate or whatever the hell you want written here,  
Birdie <3


	14. Chapter 14

"Dick, where are we going? You never told me."  
"It's a nightclub."  
"Bleh. Women are going to be all over you."  
"Don't worry. It's a special nightclub."  
"I don't know what that means, but I will personally take the time to kill every whore that comes your way slowly and painfully."  
"But that means you have to kill yourself."  
"Hey!"  
That was the first conversation of the now inseparable couple. No one had seen it coming, and a few people weren't too happy. Most obviously, a certain blonde with superior archery skill. But Artemis was far from what Wally found attractive, as everyone soon found out when M'gann opened a closet to find Dick shirtless, arms pinned down, as he and Wally kissed.  
"Remember when the team found out?"  
"Yes, Wally. It was yesterday, which was when we found out."  
"That was was a real shocker. Who would've thought the Boy Wonder was submissive?"  
"Shut up. I'm only submissive the first time."  
"Yeah, ri-WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"  
"You'll see~"  
Dick parked the car and got out before opening Wally's door. The redhead mumbled something about 'gentlemanly bastard' when he took the outstretched hand, but was pretty quiet as they walked towards the door.  
"Dick."  
"What?"  
"Did you bring me to a stripper club?"  
"Yes."  
"I hate you."  
"Sure you do."  
A Few Hours Later...  
Turns out Wally was made for places like this. As Dick kissed him repeatedly, undoubtably drunk, he led the poor boy to a seperate room. Completely unaware that the brunette was, in fact, very sober.  
He found out when the door was locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry guys....  
> Anyways....  
> I'm considering getting a tumblr.  
> Maybe.  
> Or I could just make a blog.  
> I don't know.  
> I'm honestly not that popular XD  
> And I honetsly don't care.
> 
> It's about getting the words out, because if you keep them inside they get twisted and broken and written in foreign languages so many times that the translators are bound to screw up.


	15. Read this. You must. There is DaddyBats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me. I had to write when I was out of creativity. My Birdflash inspiration is at an all-time low.
> 
> But hey, DADDYBATS ATTACK MODE, ACTIVATE!
> 
> Here was the request, sorry to disappoint but I pretty much took this in a completely different direction. It's like, all comedy. But I hope you still read and still enjoy. Besides, there is a totally gay Dick at the end. And he is adorable.
> 
> The Request: Jinx from Teen Titans gets transported to Young Justice, and thinks YJ Wally is hers, so when she sees him, she kisses him. Wally shocked doesn't pull away right away. Robin sees it, visibly upset, thinks Wally is cheating on him. Robin yells at him, Kept saying how he couldn't believe Wally would do such a thing and runs away. Wally, tears in his eyes, yells at jinx. Wally goes home to cry to his uncle Barry, hurt that Robin would think that he would do such a thing. Robin goes home to cry to Bruce about what he saw. Bruce is pissed at Wally and rushed to Barry's house to kill Wally. Barry defends Wally. Bruce calls Wally names and yells about faithfulness that the little freak will never have because of how his parents raised him. Eventually they discover the misunderstanding. Bruce and Wally have a heart to heart. Bruce apologizes for what he says and explains he never meant any of it...
> 
> What I Wrote: I- you know what just read it. Laugh as much as I did. Which was a lot.
> 
> Love,  
> Birdie <3

"What th-" Jinx was cut off by the large beam of blue. She honestly had no idea where it came from, and was scared as hell.   
But when her eyes opened to see a certain redhead, the first thing that popped into her head was to kiss her boyfriend.  
What she didn't think was that a brunette would precede to leave the building with tears in his eyes, and it sure as hell never occured to her that the redhead would slap her and freak out.  
Definitely not something you expect your boyfriend to do. Ever.  
"Wally, what the fuck?!"  
"No, crazy pink haired girl, I get to say what the fuck! Who the hell are you?!"  
"Um..you're girlfriend, stupid."  
"Yeah, not happening. I happen to be very gay and very taken."  
"WHAT. THE. FUUUUCCCCCKKKK."

"Go back to where ever the hell you came from, and leave me alone!"  
"But Wallyyyyy!"  
"I STILL DON'T GET HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

The door to the batcave slammed shut as a very emotional Dick, still in full costume, rushed up the stairs.  
"Master Bruce, I do believe Master Richard requires some fatherly advice."  
"Thank you, Alfred. I didn't notice the tears flooding the mansion."  
"Very funny, Master Bruce."  
The last remark of servant to master went unheard by the latter, who was too busy rushing up the staircase.  
"Richard, open the door."  
"Nooooooooooooo!"  
"Well I have a key so it doesn't really matter."  
"Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!"  
Bruce opened the door and immediately went into DaddyBats mode, cradling his little bird, who was all curled up with his head against DaddyBat's chest.  
"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay."  
A few more sobs and the sound of Bruce's heart shattering followed.  
"What happened, Dick?"  
"W-wally.."  
"What did that idiot do now?"  
"Ch-chea...." Dick cut himself off with another sob.  
Bruce froze and, very slowly, looked up so that he was facing some unknown prescence and, very loudly, with an upset-and-intense-beauty-pageant-mom voice, exclaimed,  
"OH HELL NO!"

"WALLY MOTHERFUCKING WEST, I AM GOING TO FUCKING END YOU!"  
Wally stopped.   
"I am so dead," he muttered quietly.  
Jinx just looked really, really confused. Mainly because some guy in all black was shoving his way past some guy in a red jumper.  
"Bats, there's obviously some misunderstanding. I've been here for the past 10 minutes, and-"  
"I WILL KILL THAT BOY! HE MADE MY BIRD CRY!"  
"Oh fuck. Sorry Wally, he's in DaddyBats Attack Mode. No one can save you now."  
"WHAT!?! Damn you, crazy pink haired girl who's name I still don't know!"  
"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE DUMBASSES YOU CALL YOUR PARENTS RAISED YOU, BUT OBVIOUSLY THEY NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO BE FUCKING FAITHFUL TO YOUR PARTNER, BECAUSE WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DID TO MY BIRD IS UNFORGIVABLE AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF!"  
"Bats, I was attacked! Honestly! I-"  
"I kissed him, Missus Bats. It's completely my fault, and I-"  
"Did you just call him MISSUS BATS?"  
"Um...yeah?"  
"THAT'S MY FUTURE FATHER-IN-LAW!"  
"Oh shit..."  
"MISTER YOU ARE NEVER MARRYING MY SON! I WON'T ALLOW IT! NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER!"  
Barry in the background-"That's also what you said about Dick being gay, and he literally came downstairs in rainbow knee-high socks with a shirt that said 'Gay Rainbow' above a smiling rainbow and preceded to tell us that he was, in fact, gay."

And so ended the reign of DaddyBats Attack Mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally: You know, I'm pretty sure I need a picture of that.  
> Dick: And I'm pretty sure no way in hell.  
> Wally: But that sounds so cute~!  
> Dick: Fine. I'll go put it all on.  
> Wally: OMG REALLY?!?!?!  
> Dick: Yep. *leaves and comes back 5 minutes later*  
> Wally: *fangirls*  
> /Lots of cuddling later/  
> Dick: Now, please excuse me while I go burn these clothes.


End file.
